


Does i'm too late ?

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I have write this fanfic one long moment ago before my comeback to the fandom.It's was the first pairing i have write on Moto RPF and maybe it's was time for me to do other pairing
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa





	Does i'm too late ?

**Author's Note:**

> I have write this fanfic one long moment ago before my comeback to the fandom.  
> It's was the first pairing i have write on Moto RPF and maybe it's was time for me to do other pairing

Marc couldn't believe it Dani was leaving and he was feeling so sad, the guy he had one crush since he is on moto is leaving, he knew why he was leaving, but he hoped he would have stayed more.  
Marc was feeling like one coward for not have told him his feelings and he regret it because it was too late except he was at the door of Dani and he needed to tell him.

So he knocked at the door, Dani was surprised to see him, he let Marc enter, he looked so down.

"What's going on Marc ?" Say, Dani

And Marc was kissing him, after the kiss, he said "I'm in love with you, I was having one crush on you for years and I was too chicken to tell you all of this and I think now it's too late because we could have been together."

Dani didn't know what to say because yes it was a little late now for the feeling now he was leaving for good, yes he kinda loved him, but he have moved on and forgets all of this.

"I'm sorry Dani, I'm just sorry for have kissed you and not have told you sooner about my feelings," said Marc

Dani takes him in his arms and says "It's okay..."

They have slept together because Marc wanted to be close to him and keeping the memory with him.

Then when Dani was leaving Marc said "It's not one goodbye, I hope we will still see each other, maybe one day you will return my feelings"

Dani kissed him and say "We will see about it"

When Dani was in the taxi for the airport he couldn't stop thinking about all of this, he thought he have moved on from all these feelings. Does he really wanted to be with Marc or it's was just one thing, one little moment of his crush about other riders.  
Only him has an answer but he doesn't want to answer it right now.

He knows it's will be hard to be without racing, but like he said he have to move on like for the feelings.  
And if he wants to do something, he knows he have Valentino, Jorge, Marc and his brother Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> You will see me more on this fandom where i have kinda tons to fic to post about many other riders :)


End file.
